Lady Kisses and Jealous Boyfriends
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Prompt: "The conversation began playfully." Blaine finds out about Kurt kissing Brittany. He tries to be the joking, dapper boyfriend, but he's only human. Third genre hurt/comfort


Summary: Prompt: "The conversation began playfully." Blaine finds out about Kurt kissing Brittany. He tries to be the joking, dapper boyfriend, but he's only human.

Rated: T

A/N: I'm currently taking requests. Suggestions? Let me know!

* * *

><p>"Is she a better kisser than me?"<p>

"Blaine!"

Kurt hadn't meant to mention his dating history to Blaine; it had slipped out when Blaine made a joke about how different it was to kiss girls than boys. Kurt had giggled out a soft "It is _so _different" and then clamped his hand over his lips, cheeks growing redder at the sight of Blaine's wide, surprised eyes. And now Blaine was badgering him for details.

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question!" He nudged Kurt's shoulder playfully and watched as Kurt buried his face into his pillow.

The conversation began playfully enough; that didn't mean Kurt wanted to talk about it, though. Unfortunately, Blaine took Kurt's silence the wrong way.

"Damn, she is, isn't she?" He tried to retain his joking facade but his voice cracked with hidden insecurity.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Kurt's cheeks were stained red now and he couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. Which obviously meant the worst.

Blaine slid next to Kurt on the bed and nipped at his neck. Kurt sighed and stretched his arms out, giving Blaine better access to his neck. He felt hot breath on his skin, a single finger tickling up his spin, a foot pushing his legs apart slightly and wrapping around his ankle. He smiled, feeling Blaine's soft but firm lips press gently to the blushing skin of his jaw.

"Wanna kiss instead?" Blaine leaned in closer, pushing his chest against Kurt's side, and the boy nodded quickly. And then Blaine was pulling away and smirking, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather kiss Brittany?"

"Dammit, Blaine!"

"Admit it!" Blaine was up on his knees now, arms wrapped around his chest for comfort. "You think she's a better kisser than me!"

"You are being utterly ridiculous." Kurt continued to lay still on his bed, thinking that he was imagining all this. After all, his lighthearted, kind, dapper boyfriend was not _seriously _getting jealous of a _girl_.

"How am I? You're the one who refuses to answer my simple question."

"Because it's _absurd_."

"YOU'RE ABSURD!" Kurt jumped off his bed and threw his arms in the air.

"She's a _girl_, Blaine! What part of gay do you not understand?"

"You're not answering my question." Blaine sounded so small now that it caught Kurt off guard. He was staring at the ground, eyes blinking back tears rapidly.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt sat on the bed next to his boyfriend and pulled him against his chest, running a few fingers through his gel-caked hair. "I just don't understand why it matters so much to you. Please, honey, talk to me. Help me understand."

"It's just...I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never even _kissed _anyone before. And you have. Brittany, no less! She's so _experienced_! How can I compete with that?" He had tears clinging to his eyelashes now and Kurt thought it time to set the record straight.

"There is not competition. Blaine, look at me." The younger boy looked up, sadness and insecurity in his brown eyes. "There is _no competition_. Yes, Brittany is a good kisser. But you're better!"

"Really?" He whispered softly.

"Of course! Blaine, I _love _you. No amount of experience could make anyone's kisses more beautiful and welcome than yours."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap and let Blaine wrapped his arms firmly around Kurt's neck, burying his face where, just a minute earlier, his lips had been. Kurt peppered his neck and shoulder blade with soft kisses, trailing up to his ear, enjoying the soft sighs this act earned him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine pulled back slightly, forehead pressed to Kurt's. "I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's okay honey. I still love you." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's, let his tongue flick out and taste the sweetness that was uniquely Kurt. They held onto each other for a few minutes in content silence, until:

"So, what does she taste like?"

"BLAINE!"

* * *

><p>Lol, I like doing prompts. Anyone have a prompt for me? I'm feeling in a very take-requests kind of mood. Please review!<p> 


End file.
